


Stay High

by MagnoliaDoll



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Ladybug mention, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaDoll/pseuds/MagnoliaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang really didn't know how things turned out the way they did, but here she was surrounded by a mess she helped create.</p><p>(Based off Tove Lo's "Stay High")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Keep You Off My Mind

Yang’s apartment had not been clean in three months…around the same time “she” had left. But did she really even leave? Yang could write you lists upon lists over how much of Weiss was still left even after she cleared out all her shit.

                Yang rolled over in her makeshift bed, which was basically just the couch in her living area that faced the busted up flat screen with a crack down the side of it; it was nice at one time, a gift from her little princess. The rest of the room was a matching wreck of clothes and sports bras strewn across the floor, bowls of old food, empty liquor bottles, and residue from her nights of fun. She’d even somehow managed to put a hole through the wall.

                The clock read 10:00 now whether that meant A.M. or P.M. Yang didn’t know hell, Yang didn’t care if she did miss her time in the ring Pyrrha would just cover for her with coach. Again.

                “Yang?” a shout from outside the door.

                The blonde groggily lifted up on her elbow at the noise, she hadn’t had visitors for weeks unless you count those people form her nights of fun, even her own sister, Ruby, stopped coming by preferring to meet somewhere that didn’t reek of booze and sex.

                This time a knock flooded the room followed by the same voice, a familiar voice. It couldn’t be though, it just couldn’t… Weiss had left and only came back to pack bags.

                “Yang it’s me,” the voice said “can you please open the door, we need to talk.”

Yang rolled off the couch in a panic to get to the door if this was really Weiss then it was a dream come true. Yang ripped open the door and to her pleasant surprise, shock, and awe there stood her Ice Queen. Invigorating surprise filled Yang’s body, until she was lifting the petite girl off the floor and covering Weiss’ soft pink lips with her own more rough ones.

“Stop” Weiss huffed in between kisses “stop, I said stop!”

                “Why! I thought you loved me, and then you just fucking leave me, on a street corner might I add” Yang retorted with a yell.

                “You started a bar-fight, Yang.”

                “So you hop in your fancy-ass car and ditch me somewhere across town, while I fight two, TWO twin bitches?!!” Yang yelled

                Weiss then began to shove Yang back into the dank apartment.

                “Shush you’ll draw attention” Weiss said closing the door behind her

                “Maybe I want attention, maybe I want another fight or will you drive off again,”

                “My god you’re a mess,” Weiss said “and this place is a mess too; what happened to our apartment”

                Yang scoffed at the audacity of her comment.

                “You mean MY apartment right? You jumped ship at the soonest sign of trouble if you don’t remember”

                “You had a weapon and those twins had weapons too,” Weiss replied “I tried to drag you away, but you wouldn’t budge, you were being cocky and I panicked!”

                Tears began to gather in the blondes eyes.

                “That’s even more reason to have my back!” Yang screeched at Weiss

                “The police whe-!” Weiss began

“So you tuck tail and run!” Yang shouted

“Yes!” the shorter girl screeched

“Real mature, Weiss just like a true spoiled brat.”

                Yang sucked her teeth and turned away from the little heiress, and sat back down on the couch. How selfish could she be?! Was this even really the girl she’d spent so many days, hours, minutes, and seconds with?!

                “Listen to me, I was already uncomfortable I’m always uncomfortable in places like that, but I stay for you,” Weiss said “I always stayed for you, but that time was just too much”

                Yang sniffled at her ex’s words

                “Why didn’t you tell me?”

                “You always had so much fun I-I” Weiss began to choke on tears

                “No, you don’t get to make me feel bad for you” Yang said wiping own her eyes

                “I’m sorry,” Weiss cried “look I went to go stay with my parents and as I stayed there…miserable, I did a lot of thinking and I miss you”

                There was a lull in conversation for a while, both girls silent in their own thoughts.

                “I don’t know about us being you know us again, I don’t think I could forgive you that quickly” Weiss said to break the silence

                “I got to agree with you there, Princess,” Yang laughed “I mean you were gone for three months”

                “Hey!” Weiss began “its heiress, you know that, and trust me once my parents got me back in the house they just wouldn’t let me go”

                “God I missed you babe, I could just pounce” Yang began

                Weiss lifted her finger to the blondes face.

                “Uh uh, just friends!” Weiss stated

                “Yeah friends…” Yang mumbled with a smirk

                Yang scooted towards the edge of the couch away from Weiss, because well friends was great but girlfriends was so much better. Just then Yang felt weight on the opposite side of the piece of furniture as Weiss sat beside her.

                “So do we shake hands or…?” Weiss asked

                “We could kiss…for old time sake”

                Yang took Weiss’ giggles as a sign of invitation and began to lean in close.

                “Just for old times” Weiss repeated before her lips were taken in by Yang’s.

….

….

….

….

“So uh, quick question.” Weiss said

“Hmm?”

“Why are there so many strange bras all over our apartment?”

 

 


	2. Epilogue

The blonde felt good, she looked good, and she was back in the gym after her post-Weiss breakdown. The apartment had gotten all kinds of cleaned up, it was like Weiss was a cleaning fairy wherever she went she left a trail of Windex. But it felt good to have her back around even if they weren’t quite back together yet.

“Yang!” The cheery voice of Ruby called out

                Yang watched as her younger sister hoped out of an all-black car, obviously Blake’s, they had been together for a little less than 2 or so months then again it’s easy to lose track after your own relationship falls in shambles. Ruby continued to approach Yang’s table out in front of their favorite café in Vale.

                “Hey baby sis, why’d Blake drive off? Didn’t want to stay and chat?” Yang asked

                “Nah, its nothing like that I’m sure she’d love to stay and all, but she’s flying to Mistral tomorrow for some book convention or whatever, so she’s going home to pack”

                “Phew might have thought she was pissed at me or something the way she speeded out,” Yang laughed.

                “Pissed? More like relieved we were all worried about you after your dances with danger when Weiss left, but now you look just as buff and bright as ever!” Ruby exclaimed

                Ruby wasn’t wrong either after Weiss showed up at her door that day Yang started getting back in the training ring and going for jogs with Weiss every other morning. She even washed her hair for the first time in a month after Weiss showed back up.

                “So is the Yang-Weiss love train leaving the station?” Ruby asked.

                “Well we aren’t technically like together, but we do sleep together again and that’s nice,” Yang paused “oh god why am I even telling you this”

                “Why not?” Ruby pondered

                “B-because it’s weird your my little sister and my night time activities shouldn’t be like discussed with you!”

                Before Ruby could respond properly a waiter appeared at their table and they ordered the usual: a vanilla latte and a hot coco.

                “Looks like everything’s getting back to the way it should be,” Ruby cheered.

                “What do you mean, baby girl?” Yang pondered.

                “You didn’t order wine this time, your reverting to your old bright self!”

                Ruby began to clap her handle in joy, because she was joyful she had her sister back and she had a steaming cup of Hot Chocolate, what was there not to be happy about?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the last week I'm really trying to get the length of time it takes me to write something down, while still trying to improve my writing quality.


End file.
